Dark Demons
by xXJayfeatherRocksXx
Summary: "My job is done. Maybe we'll meet again someday. But when we do, I'll be on the other side," I gasped as I realized what she said. The other side... "You're Lucy! Lucy from Dark Demons, a dark guild that works for Zeref!"
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know. I shouldn't start a story when I can barely handle one. Don't worry! I have a plan! Hopefully it won't be destroyed by my laziness! XD but I thought of this last night, and it's like yush. This is an amazing idea. Btw, this takes place after the whole S-Class quest seven year gap! **

**ON WITH DA STORY**

{Makarov POV}

"T-they've just been s-so mean to me. They all ignore me, and when they do notice me, t-they call me weak and b-beat up on me. I-I would l-like to leave and get stronger," Lucy sniffled, tears coming down her face. Lucy has been having a tough time since Lisanna came back. He had been doing paperwork, so he hasn't been seeing it.

"Alright Lucy. Just make sure to come back soon," I waved my hand, and her mark was gone. When she walked out, I saw a mark on her neck. It was probably just my imagination.

{Natsu POV}

I saw Luce walk out of Gramps' office.

"Luce! What'd you go in there for?" I saw Luce wipe some tears off with her thumb. I ran up and hugged her. "What's wrong Luce?" she pulled away from me. She smirked at me. Those tears. Those tears were fake!

"Oh Natsu. I'm leaving!" she gave a laugh at me. Erza, Gray, Happy, Levy, Wendy, and many more of the guild members stood up.

"Why?!" they all yelled at her.

"My job is done. Maybe we'll meet again someday. But when we do, I'll be on the other side," I gasped as I realized what she said. The other side…

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared, and bowed.

"Hello, princess."

"Let go of the act Leo. We're free from Fairy Freaks! You know the way, right? I think I forgot it. I can't wait to see Niki, Kade, and Maverick!" Niki, Kade, Maverick? Who were they? Luce couldn't be, lying to us…

{Erza POV}

Lucy. Lying to us? I couldn't bring myself to believe it. But I have seen the tattoo on her neck before. My eyes widened in realization. I pointed my sword at her.

"You're Lucy! Lucy from Dark Demons, a dark guild that works for Zeref!" Everyone stared at her. All Lucy did was keep that awful smirk on her face. We all blocked her from the exit with Loke.

"Even you Loke?!" Gray shouted. Loke and Gray had gotten close before we found out he was a celestial spirit.

"My focus was to find out everything about you, Gray Fullbuster. It didn't take long to manipulate you," Loke gave us an evil smirk too.

Lucy yawned. I threatened to stab her neck.

"I'm sick of being the weak one. Being 'captured' by Gajeel. Being turned into stone by Evergreen. So, just let me go pass, and don't get hurt," with one of her hands, she punched me into the wall. She had such great force.

"Who's next?" Lucy innocently smiled. A gruff voice was behind her.

"I guess I am."

{Lucy POV}

I turned around, and saw Gildarts. I _really _didn't wanna fight him. I could beat him, but if I was late, Zeref wouldn't take it lightly. He hated when we were late, and beating him would take time.

"I really would, but you take up time. Zeref doesn't take being late lightly, yah know?" I told Loke to go, and brought up another key. It was a black one. There was three black ones. I had two of them. Zeref had the last. He doesn't think I should have it, until I get stronger.

"Open, gate of the demons! Dark Dragon!" a small dragon appeared by my side. He didn't have enough room to go to his normal form.

"Katji, let's go!" he picked me up with his claws, and flew. He flew a long time, but Katji was ridiculously strong. Finally, we had reached our hideout. It was deep in a forgotten forest. When I landed, Niki was waiting for me, along with Kade and Maverick. Niki ran up and hugged me.

"Lucy! I can't believe you made me stay here with all these boys!" Niki was fourteen, Kade was twenty, and Maverick was twenty one. We all got along well. I mean, if we didn't, Zeref would've killed us already. But we want this. This was how we would get stronger, and be invincible. This was our dream.

We heard footsteps behind us, and it was Zeref. We all instantly bowed down.

"So you're back Lucy? Did you get the information of Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray? I want to know their weaknesses and such later. But, I want you and Niki to do something. I want you two to go into the magic council, and get a book. It has a black binding. You will know which one it is. Now go."

Niki jumped on my back, and I ran. I used speed magic. Not crap like Racer's. I used the real deal. I got to the magic council in no time. I set Niki down, and we walked up. There was hundreds of guards. What was happening?

"You are not permitted to enter. The leaders of many guilds are discussing matters," a guard told us. Niki smiled. One of her magics were persuasive. She can tell them to let us in, and they would.

"Oh, we're leaders of two guilds. We're just a little late. Will you allow us to enter?" Niki gave them those big round eyes as she looked up innocently. The guards made a pathway for us to enter. We ran to the library. Turns out, that's where the meeting was held. And, they were holding a book with black binding, an evil aura coming from it.

"Dammit," I whispered. She nodded.

"Okay, Niki. I'm going to have you on my back, and when I sprint by the book, you grab it," our plan was starting. I ran by, and she was about to grab it, but we were separated with a blast of magic, and I was trapped in something. It was like a floating cube. Niki was laying down. I saw her breathing. I didn't know if she was unconscious or not.

"THE BOOK NIKI! GET THE BOOK! BEFORE THEY PROTECT IT!" I kept screaming at her, banging against the cube. If I was gonna die, I wanted to complete the mission at least. Makarov, of all people, came up by the cube.

"No one can hear you in there, Lucy. Except me. You can't use magic in there either. Stop trying."

But I kept trying. Soon, Fairy Tail appeared. They must've been using invisibility spells. How was I so dumb as to not have seen that?! I kept smashing against the walls of the cube. I looked, and saw that Niki was gone. I hope she got away safely. I was getting tired of hitting the walls, but I kept trying. Soon, I was hit straight on by Laxus' lightning. I winced, then frowned. This wasn't what I was made of. I growled, held my fist back, and punch the ground as hard as I could possibly hit it. It started to crack, and soon enough, it was destroyed. I sprinted to grab the book, and left. The Fairy Freaks couldn't see me since I was going so fast. I kept running, but I ran straight into Natsu. I almost _never _hit anything. Natsu stood up, and stared at me.

"Open, gate of the demons! Dark Bones! A figure of bones, shaping a human appeared. He came from the darkest depths of Hell. His name was unknown, so I just called him 'Bones'. He didn't really care.

"Destroy him, Bones."

{Natsu POV}

I saw Lucy run into me. I stared at her. She had a black book. My former friend grabbed one of her black keys. I put all my pent up anger and went to hit the bone guy. But his bones rearranged, and I went through a hole into the ground. The dude disappeared, and so did Lucy. Why did she have to do this?

{Lucy POV}

I sighed as I ran from Natsu. He was weak. He deserved to lose. I tried to keep my mind off of him, and hoped that Niki got back. When I was back to our base, I sighed in relief as I saw Niki, Kade, and Maverick. Zeref was there too. I grew tense. He slowly started clapping. Was he impressed?

"You got the book, right? Give it to me," he told me. I handed the book to him. Zeref laughed. What was in the book? I didn't ask. He would tell us when he was ready. "You are all free to go for today," he told us coldly. We all left.

"Niki, how did you get back?" I asked her.

"Kade got me. And Maverick weakened the cube for you, so you could punch your way out of it," she answered. Oh. That explained a lot.

"So, Kade, did you miss me?" I rubbed against him as his cheeks turned red. We all laughed. "Shy as always," we had good times like this. It was fun. Another reason why we all wanted this.

{Unknown POV}

All three of us watched Dark Demons laughing together. How could they laugh, knowing they have killed countless people? We three already were paying for our sins, but they loved doing this, breaking people's sense of mind. Natsu is crushed, Erza doesn't trust anyone, Wendy is always crying now, and Gray stopped talking to everyone. We would bring Fairy Tail together, and defeat Dark Demons. They didn't deserve to live.

{Lucy POV}

We all left to our rooms, which were underground. I laid in my bed. It felt so good to be back. But I thought about Fairy Tail. Why was I feeling guilty? I'm so glad that I can stop acting like the weak one. Maybe it was because they all put their trust in me. They called me their nakama. No. It's not my fault they were so stupid to believe I loved Fairy Tail.

{Fairy Tail POV}

The whole guild sat in silence. They let their one enemy get away with that book. Their one enemy. It was Lucy, the one they trusted most.

"How'd she get out...?" Laxus mumbled. Gajeel turned to him.

"I felt other presences. One of them grabbed the one she called 'Niki' and the other weakened the cube that bunny-girl was in," Gajeel grumbled.

Over at the bar, Natsu was chugging down alcohol, while Cana just sat there, drinking nothing. She only hugged her alcohol barrel. Natsu motioned Mira to give him more, but Mira stopped. She cut him off.

"I'm gonna go after her!" Wendy shouted. She looked around, and Erza walked up to her.

"No Wendy. We have nothing to do with her now. She betrayed us, and is now an enemy of Fairy Tail," Erza stated firmly. Wendy sat down, and broke into tears once again. Fairy Tail was broken, and only Lucy could bring them back. But she was far past them.

{Later That Night}

Natsu broke into Fairy Hills, in Wendy's room.

"I'll go with you Wendy. We can go and get Lucy back."

**Cliffie? Sort of. Not really. Hmm. I'm still debating. Well, I better get started on my other story! Or maybe I'll take a break… heh heh. Anyways, the other day, I had this REALLY good strawberry cupcake-**

**Erza: Strawberry? You had it without me?"**

**Me: No! Of course not! It was umm, a berry cupcake! Yeah, that's what it was.**

**Erza: *evil eyes* I will kill you for not giving me that cupcake!**

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Bye-nee! (anyone get it? Any Lucky Star fans out there?)**

**~B**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! I'm back (IM BAAAAACK, BAAAACK, IM BACK IN BLACK, AND IM BACK IN BLAAACKKKKK). So, what's up *eyebrow wiggle*. Sorry for the really long update wait! Love all of you guys. Also I love Snickers… num num.**

**ON WITH DA STORY**

_Recap:_

"_I'll come with you Wendy, to go find Lucy,"_

{Lucy POV}

I yawned as I woke up when I saw a bit of sunlight coming from the dawn sky. Even though I was reluctant to get up, I grabbed a bag full of stuff and ran into the deep depths of the forest. Knowing every tree there, I was quick to my destination.

"Meow!" I heard her, and ran over, petting the stray cat.

I smiled as I heard her purr ringing throughout the trees. Not taking my eyes off of her, I reached into my back and gave her some wet cat food. Life was good…

{Wendy POV}

Tears streaked down my face as me and Natsu ran away from Fairy Hills. Someone had just done something to Lucy to make her think differently. Right? I need to believe this. Lucy is such a nice girl. I don't want that to change. She's helped me so so much.

"Stop crying Wendy, we'll find Lucy. We'll find her and bring her back," Natsu told me with his familiar goofy grin on his face. That gave me hope. I smiled back at him and wiped my tears away.

I don't know how long we kept running. Carla would probably be mad that I would get a cold from running in the rain. **(I see Carla as an overprotective mother. Is that bad?) **Though I thought the rain would let up, but it just got harder. I never had liked rain. It made the air taste weird.

Finally, we came upon a huge forest, way out of Magnolia and basically any town. It was kinda like the time when we battled the Oracion Seis. Luscious, green, and huge.

"Can we rest now?" I asked him. I felt beads of sweat running down my forehead. When Natsu nodded, I sat down and grabbed his bag, which had my handmade lunches in it. Once I laid it on the ground, Natsu practically ripped it apart.

"Mmm. This food is good. Where did you buy it?" He shouted with food stuffed in his mouth.

"I made it stupid," I stuck my tongue out at him, thought slightly hurt that he thought I couldn't cook.

"Oh. Well it's really good," he smiled at me but ate slower the rest of the meal. I didn't say anything, but just glared hard at him.

"Let's get going now, 'kay?" as he put the box back, and we set off into the deep forest.

{Lucy POV}

When I was done feeding the cat, I remembered a good time I once had before I went to Fairy Tail, I tried to get to my room even faster.

"Please be here…" I murmured going through my closet. When I couldn't find it, an even stronger dark aura surrounded me. I stomped out of my room, and went straight to our hang out place, where I found Maverick staring at me dumbly, along with Niki and Kade.

"What. The. Fuck. Maverick. WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL ALL OF MY BOOZE? THAT'S SOME TOP OF THE LINE LIQUOR. I CAN'T AFFORD SHIT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

"If it's shit, why do you want it?" he snickered. I held back my fist and was going to punch him, but suddenly I felt really dizzy and I fell into Kade's arms, who seems to have appeared behind me.

I tried to give him the finger, but I was too weak to do that. So I just fell unconscious in Kade's arms.

I was awakened by Kade, Maverick, and Niki staring at me. I pulled over my bed covers, and closed my eyes. Niki pulled off the bed covers. I hissed at them, but still reluctantly got up.

"Okay, you guys leave. I need to do something," I groaned. All three of them got up and left my room.

Instantly, I took out a piece of paper and a pen. This actually seemed really cheesy now that I thought about it. But I need to go through with it. I just couldn't let any of the others know about it. Okay, I'm going to say what I'm going to do now. I am going to ask Cana from Fairy Tail to join us. Let me be honest here. Who doesn't like Cana? Plus, she can get me more booze. But I'm mostly doing this because I like her.

When I was done writing the letter, I summoned Katji (the little version of him, obviously) I tied the letter on to him, and told him to give it to Cana, and he flew off, like an owl.

I yawned once more and went up out of my room to meet the others. When I went to go sit on the couch, everyone glared at me.

"What's with all of you?" I sneered, though secretly I was a little frightened that they knew about my embarrassing letter.

"We need you to go get food from the store. You know what, just steal it. Make sure to get some pizza. Also, make sure to get chicken. Kade wants some chicken," Maverick told me, all in seriousness.

"But, there's probably tons of wanted signs for me," I whined. "Why can't Kade go?"

"Because I was caught one day…" Kade murmured to me.

"Well fine."

I walked to my room and grabbed an oversized hoodie, and put it over my head. It was extremely hot, but I had no choice. When Kade wants chicken, he wants chicken.

I sprinted away, and thought I saw something pink, but I ignored it. Probably just Natsu or someth-…

HOLY SHIT! What the hell was Natsu doing here? Heheh. I guess it'd be mean to leave Niki, Kade and Maverick with Natsu, but I was on a journey to chicken. Didn't see anything. Nothing at all.

I loved the smell of fresh food. Also fresh laundry. But mostly food. I saw fruits, meat, chicken, all the good stuff. Which, also includes pie. So, I began my shopping spree. I wasn't gonna pay for it or anything. I like free stuff. Especially when it's delicioso. So, shopping I was, when I turned around, I saw a certain half-naked gray haired guy, with a white haired woman with him. This was just not my day. I don't like Mira that much. I like her demon side, but that nice bartender side, just, ughh. Gray, well, I don't have a lot of words for him. I absolutely hate his stripping habit. Seriously, what a retard. Learn to keep your shirt on. When I looked closer in on them, I almost screamed. Happy, was with them. I HATE Happy. He called me FAT. I really want to have him in a hole, and he's not, gonna come out of that hole.

Instantly, I sped up my shopping and just shoved random things in there. I don't even like bell peppers, and broccoli just sucks crap. Well, I like macaroni and cheese, so good thing I shoved all of that in the basket. Then last and probably least, I grabbed five whole chickens. Kade would be proud of me. Then, I walked out. It was fun actually being chased. Then if I was gonna get caught, I just ran like hell.

"Hey, you gonna pay for that?" Gray stopped me with Mira and Happy when I was walking out.

Looking around at all of the wanted signs for me, I smirked, and pulled my hood down. "Nope."

Gray, Mira, and Happy's jaw practically dropped to the floor, and I walked away casually. I could just tell Mira wouldn't be able to do anything to her precious strawberry milkshake-loving blond haired girl. But Gray probably could. But I was already long gone.

"Kay' guys, got some chicken for Kade, basically everything in the whole-" I paused as Natsu pulled me in a hug, along with Wendy. I almost genuinely smiled at her. But I shook that thought away. But it was already too late.

_ I stood in an alleyway. It was late at night, when the bad people were out. I saw some families though. They saw me. Everyone did. But no one ever did anything. Why would anyone love the forgotten girl?_

I shoved Wendy and Natsu away, a stray tear falling from my eye. I wouldn't let them see that tear though. Without turning around, I tried as hard as I could not to make my voice waver. "Get out of here. I never want to see any of you again. Lord Zeref will deal with you when he's ready to. You won't be alive for much longer. Better say goodbye to the world you live in now."

Maverick let out a snort at the tear I had shed. I gave him a deathly glare, and he stopped. When my tear had dried, I turned around and looked at their hurt faces. Why were they so attached to me? I betrayed them, I'm a completely different person than they are. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"I said, LEAVE!" I hissed at them. Saddened, they turned and left. Once they were out of sight, I flopped down on the couch. I was so tired by today. I had a headache, and I forgot to get advil. I wish Wendy healed me. She is easily tricked. She could heal me, than I could dump her. But, too late I guess.

"Looks like you have some stalkers, huh Lucy?" Kade took out a chicken I had brought for him, and starting taking it apart. I nodded, and gave him a look. A look that meant I was over it already. He nodded in agreement to me.

"We're not stalkers we're her frie-" before he could say that disgusted word, I flashed to him quicker than a millisecond, and squeezed his face. He came back. Why did he come back? He just kept, coming, back.

"If you know what's good for yourself, you'll leave, and you will never come back, and I will never come back to you. Then he ran. I could tell he was crying. Good. Let him cry. Let him be hurt. Let him never come back.

I sighed and almost fell on the couch. Of course, my relaxing time was finished once Zeref walked into the room. We all stood up, and Kade ignored his chicken, even though you could tell he didn't want it to burn or anything. I don't even know why he liked chicken. Weird.

"So, Lucy, looks like you failed the job. I told you to get information on Fairy Tail. I didn't say you should get attached to them. But, (*snicker*) I suppose you couldn't do I better job than that," he walked up slowly to me, and put his mouth close to my ear. "I know what happened when you got the book Lucy. You failed me, and now, you're going to die."

I didn't waste a second on being shocked. I just ran. I ran and ran and ran. I don't know how far I got, I just kept running. I don't think I've been this scared since then… no. Don't think about that. Once I was just too tired to run, I fell on the ground, making my knees start to bleed on the pavement. People stopped and stared, but once they realized who I was, they backed away, and freaked out.

Struggling, I finally stood up, and reached for my keys, and pulled one out. "O-open, gate of the l-lion-" I was cut off by a fist to my face. Then, the sky turned as black as night, with no stars at all.

When I woke up, it was a rude awakening done by the magic council prison guards. "Get up. You're going to your trial," one of them snarled. I stared at them for a little bit. Then I laughed. I laughed like I was mental. Prisoners from other cells stared at me. I stood up, and walked towards them, right up to their faces, so they could feel my breath on their faces.

"What trial? The trial where I go to a lifetime in jail? I already saw that one coming. Death? I'm gonna die either way I go. If anything, you're just telling me I'm either dead or stuck here for life. Doesn't look too bright for someone like me," I laughed as they put handcuffs on me and we walked to the judging room. Really think those would hold me back?

We were all seated once the magic council people spoke. "Lucy…" he paused as fumbled to get my last name, before he decided on "Lucy from Dark Demons, you have committed countless numbers of crimes, ranging to the most severe crimes you could commit," I laughed at his loss of trying to explain things to me.

"No shit," I giggled to him. This was more fun than I thought it would be today. Ahh, I could just feel he wanted to kill me right then and there. Might as well end it well.

"We have already decided a sentence for you, Lucy. We decided to give you a second chance," What? A second chance in jail? Real great. "Your sentence will be to be a member of Fairy Tail for the rest of your life."

Eh? What did he just say? Heheh, I thought he just said I would have to be a member of Fairy Tail for the rest of my life. Holy shit, HE DID SAY THAT! I could feel his smug look as I turned around and was escorted by the guards out to a train, a train enforced by magic, steel, and something that smelled really bad. Because it smelled really bad in there. I gagged as the guards threw me in there. This was gonna be a long ride, and ride that was bringing me to my utter most torture I've ever endured in my life…

**Did you guys like it? I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the long update, I wanted to make it up to you guys by making a longer chapter than usual. I had around 2271 not counting the AN's, which is kinda like usual for me, but longer than the last one. But, I'm getting PUMPED about this story, so I may or may not take a little break from Lucy Heart. But don't worry, I'm making both of my FT stories at least 13 chapters before I make a new story. I'm getting a Christmas tree today! So sadly, I don't have wifi right now so I can't update. Sorry guys ;-; but once I get home, I'm immediately going to update, for you guys! SEE YAH ALL!**

**-Jayfeather Rocks (why couldn't I have chosen a different PN…)**


End file.
